1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a. device for demonstrating and comparatively testing the effectiveness of an antireflection treatment for an ophthalmic lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices exist for measuring the optical properties of an antireflection treatment by means of a reflection measurement system of the complex spectrometer type. The optical properties in question are mean reflection Rm, visual reflection Rv, chroma C, and hue angle h.
There also exists a method of demonstrating the effectiveness of an antireflection treatment in which the performance of a lens provided with an antireflection treatment is compared. with a lens that does not have such a treatment, by means of a right image and a left image reflected on right and left ophthalmic lenses worn by a wearer by means of an eyeglass frame, one of the lenses being provided with an antireflection treatment and the other one not having such a treatment. The reflections of the images are viewed by the wearer on looking in a central mirror, or else they are viewed by an observer. The wearer or the observer compares the differences between the two lenses to assess the effectiveness of the antireflection treatment.